Glad You Came
by TheRatedMPi
Summary: Justin Law is at a night club for some fun when he runs into an old friend, Giriko, who has an agenda that will not be ignored. Based on the song "Glad You Came" by The Wanted, and their universes will never be the same. Smut. One-shot.


First story on this account! I hope I'm up to the task. I really like Giriko and Justin together and hope you enjoy the story. One-shot!

* * *

Booming basses. Sparkling drinks. Slutty women. Dark lighting. This was definitely not a DWMA party where Justin Law would have to chaperone. No, this was his kind of party, one where he could do as he pleased and get away with it. Because, honestly, who cared?

Across the room was someone who cared very much, not that Justin knew. He'd been watching for a while, as girl after girl came up and tried to hit on him, and girl after girl was turned away.

Justin was in the middle of rejecting yet another desperate wannabe when he heard a gravelly voice. "Can I buy you a drink, hot shot?"

Though mildly startled to hear the sound of _his_ voice here, of all places, the death scythe manages to keep his cool. "What a pleasure to see my old friend, Giriko."

"Haven't seen you in a while. Too busy to see me?" He slumps into the chair beside the blonde haired boy and scoots closer. It's hard having him so near, and he can smell the musky cologne that he always wears.

As he got ever closer, the pierced man can see that even at a night club, Justin has his earphones in. He pulls one out and whispers in his ear, "We should head back to my place and finish some business from the last time I saw you."

Justin instantly blushes as he remembers what happened a year ago, which was about a week after the kishin had been defeated. They were both tired. But he can't deny that it wasn't enjoyable…

Giriko laughs at the boy's obvious discomfort. "It's okay; nothing has to happen in public like last time. It can all be at my place. Don't tell me you haven't wanted this." As he says the last sentence, he slides his rough hand up the younger boy's plaid shirt.

"Dammit, Giriko!" Justin jumps away, but not before having the old sensations bubble back into his mind. How he wanted those rough hands everywhere on his body. But not here. Not now. It could never happen. They were too different.

All the other man does is laugh at his response. He knows he's gotten under Justin's skin, just where he wants to be. "I know you want it. I can see it in your eyes; can see the old smolder sparking up again. So why not let yourself be whisked away by tonight? Who cares about tomorrow?"

Conflicted emotions raged inside the blonde boy's mind, though it didn't show on his face. There was anger at himself for letting Giriko get him so flustered, embarrassment, and guilt. He couldn't ignore the other side, though. There was also lust and even a kind of love. And the lust was definitely winning at this point.

"Fine," he finally replies tersely. "You can buy me a drink. Only one, single, drink."

Giriko smirks, knowing he's already won. The two men walk over to the bar and end up taking in six drinks and dancing for an hour before stumbling into a cab outside, which takes them to a little house outside of Death City, per Giriko's slurred request.

Justin leans against the door, out of breath and laughing, as the other man struggles to put the key into the lock. Though the lighter blue eyed boy was obviously wasted, the other is only slightly tipsy. He wanted to enjoy tonight.

As soon as the door shuts behind the two guys, Giriko is kissing the other, pressing him against the wall. He reciprocates with passion, finally glad to let all the emotion out in a physical way. Hastily, the owner of the house flips on the stereo to add to the mood.

"_The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now…"_

They both give a slight chuckle. "Our song, I guess you could say," the darker haired man comments.

Justin responds by shoving him to the floor (not unkindly), straddling him, and removing his jacket. He also takes off the other man's gray shirt and kisses his neck, knowing it will leave a hickey in the morning.

His mouth continues to travel southwards and he begins to unbuckle Giriko's belt. "Not yet," he huffs. "You have to take off some clothes first."

He reaches up and unbuttons the younger man's shirt, then runs his hands up and down his chest, feeling the hardened muscles.

"Bedroom," is all Justin can manage to say as more clothing is removed, leaving them in their boxers. They stagger down the hallway to the bed, leaving the rest of their attire behind.

As Justin falls onto the sheets, Giriko reaches for his throbbing member and places it into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, taking in the entire nine inches. The light haired boy moans in answer and grabs the other by the hair, pushing his head down further.

After flicking with his tongue on the tip a few times, Giriko moves so they're kissing and his hand is working at Justin's erection.

The death scythe feels almost delirious with the feeling, but he manages to climb away from the other boy and moves around him. "Ready for this?"

Giriko pauses and sits up, a little startled by his sudden force. "Are you sure?"

"Um…" is the only answer he gets before Justin evaporates into giggles. "You should see your face! Priceless. Almost scared, you are. I can tell." He giggles again as he falls back and rests his head on the pillows.

Sighing, Giriko lays back as well, more than slightly agitated that this was as far as they had gotten. He knew that Justin Law would be back for more, though. And if he didn't, he could always find the boy himself.

He wraps his arms around the blue eyed man and closed his eyes. He could tell that Justin was almost asleep, so he whispers "I love you," barely loud enough to hear.

The other guy smiles, but pretends to act like he was already asleep. He knows Giriko would be able to say it louder soon, in time. For now, this was enough.

"_My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came."_


End file.
